tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of the Gods (item)
|name = Heart of the Gods |image = |mod = Falskaar |location = Mountain Mist Temple |wielder = Ahkrinviing (source) |weight = 0 |value = 0 |quest = The Heart of the Gods }} The Heart of the Gods is an item in Falskaar. It is central to the main quest and is only shown in a cutscene, where it is represented as a large soul gem. It is located in the Heart Chamber of Mountain Mist Temple. History 600 years ago, Falskaar was a snowy tundra, uninhabitable and the people who travelled there died as a result. The group was lead by Hjalmar Unnvaldr, the ancestor of Yngvarr Unnvaldr, who had discovered the portal in Mzubthand and travelled through it. Shortly after, the ancestor to the Borvaldur family — Olav Borvaldur — travelled through the same portal into Falskaar. At some point, Olav spoke to an avatar of Shor called Ahkrinviing. Ahkrinviing told Olav that he was his chosen leader and that he was to lead the people to safety. After this Ahkrinviing cut out his heart and gave it to Olav, who used it to transform the southern end of Falskaar into a beautiful area, ripe with vegetation and trees. During this transformation, five guardians watched over the land to ensure it succeeded. Afterwards, the Heart of the Gods was no longer needed. To prevent its power from being misused, the guardians decided to forge five keys to lock away the heart so that nobody could use it to destroy Falskaar. The keys were distributed to five different people and were either securely locked away or passed down through time. Its location was written in the book The Heart Chamber, which was stored within the great library of Vizemundsted. Over time, the two great families of Falskaar — the Borvaldur's and the Unnvaldr's — would fight repeatedly for power. Months before the Dragonborn entered Falskaar, Yngvarr Unnvaldr — the current leader of the Unnvaldr's — blanketed the land with bandits, who were searching for all the key's to obtain the Heart of the Gods to restore power back to his family, who had repeatedly lost war after war with the Borvaldur's. Quests Throughout the main quest, the Heart of the Gods is not seen but characters make reference to it at various times during the quests: * Kolgrim is the first person to mention the heart's existence, after stealing the Key of Shelter from the catacombs of Borvald. * Agnar provides a historical background on the heart after the Dragonborn returns from the attack on Borvald. He also explains the purpose of the keys * After obtaining the Keys of Strength and Wisdom from Hjorgunnar Manor and Kalrun Monastery respectively, Thorlogh says that the book The Heart Chamber would specify the location of the heart. * During the final quest, the Heart can be seen from the player's standing position, but isn't very detailed. The cutscene that plays after Yngvarr is killed by Ahkrinviing makes a clearer depiction. Keys *Key of Strength *Key of Wealth *Key of Wisdom *Key of Shelter *Key of Leadership Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Items Category:Skyrim: Falskaar